fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Journey into the Stars
Journey into the Stars is the elventh episode of Season 1 and eleventh episode overall of Fantendo - Journey, written by Sr.Wario. Reception has been (TBA). Summary A cosmic deity named Ciriesta ends up in the team's backyard. They attempt to help her out, but she recognizes them for some reason. Transcript We see long, flowing light purple hair with golden stars spaced out across it. The woman then turns around and we see her to be Ciriesta, pacing around a small but high-tech spaceship, a jet black chair and control panel in front of her. '' ::'Ciriesta': Control panel, please tell me where we are at the moment. ::'Control Panel': We're currently floating above Earth, mam. ::'Ciriesta': Can you please be a bit more specific? ::'Control Panel': We're currently above the City of New York, located in New York, a state in the Un- ::'Ciriesta': That'll be all, control panel. ::'Control Panel': Yes, mam. ''Ciriesta softly sits down in her chair and bites her lip, looking out at space and Earth from afar. We see her hand rest on the control panel's cold steel, it shaking ever-so-slightly. ::Control Panel: Mam, I'm detecting a nearby threat in the ship's radar. ::Ciriesta: Of what sort? ::Control Panel: An airborn projectile. ::Ciriesta: Of the cosmic sort? I thought I was done with the Spiritials.....hmm. ::Control Panel: No mam, it's of Earthly origins. A quick scan identifies it as too advanced for modern technology. What action would you like to take? ::Ciriesta: Put up the shields. ::Control Panel: Yes, mam. Intrigued, but not losing her composure, Ciriesta looks out as a clear blue shield encapsulates the ship while the bright red laser comes into view. ::Ciriesta: I've made enemies in the past.....but who on Earth is interested in me? Or could do th- She's stopped suddenly as the red laser slams into her ship, easily tearing through the energy shield as the ship is hit and spirals around frantically, knocking her to the ground. ::Control Panel: THE SHIP HAS SUSTAINED MAJOR DAMAGE AND WILL CRASH VERY SOON. PLEASE FIND A WAY TO GET TO SA- ::Ciriesta: Obviously. Grunting in pain, she gets up and hops into her chair, focusing on the controls. ::Ciriesta: I apologize for that, control panel. It's just, all of these events.....they're making me hot tempered. I need to calm down. ::Control Panel: THE SHIP IS CURRENTLY HEADED TO LAND IN THE OUTSKIRTS OF NEW YORK. WOULD YOU LIKE TO CHANGE COURSE WITH THE REMAINING POWER? ::Ciriesta: No. That's fine. Put up the sh- ::Control Panel: SHIELDS ARE DESTROYED, MAM. ::Ciriesta: Oh, right. Getting up and stumbling as the ship sways back and forth, Ciriesta goes to the wall and flips a red switch, a stasis pod coming out from the floor. ::Ciriesta: I've survived worse. Let's hope this works. Sighing, she swings open the pod hatch and lays down, closing it on herself as a gas sprays out in the pod, knocking her unconcious. ::Control Panel: WE HAVE ENTERED THE LOWER ATMOSPHERE OF EARTH. As the ship begins to crush under the weight of the atmosphere and catch fire from the sheer force, the camera goes down and shows a large laser cannon tracking the ship, located just to the left of a D'Angelo & Sons fortress. ---- We see the group's car driving into the city which is already fairly busy, the car's digital clock identifying the time as 5:30 AM. While Kenji drives, Danielle is sitting in the passenger's seat next to him. ::Danielle: Why the hell did I agree to getting up this early? ::Kenji: None of you can bare to say no to Ashlee. ::Danielle:.......Damn. She's so adorable, I can't help myself! ::Ashlee: Come on, guys! It's more time in the day to have fun. We have to take every opportunity we can get to do that! Kenji shrugs and we see the middle seats, Tommy in a light sleep, his head on her chest. Lastly, we're shown the back seats, Donnie drawing silently while Matt obnoxiously snores. ::Danielle: How can you draw with that awful noise? ::Donnie: I spent a lot of my childhood drawing through noise.....it's a good way to kill some time alone.... ::Ashlee: That's so sad! I want to give you a hug! ::Donnie:....Uh.....the thought is appreciated, Ash. Danielle smirks while Kenji pulls into a Greenbuck's Coffee drive-thru. ::Barista: Welcome to Greenback's, what can I get you? ::Kenji: A large iced tea, unsweetened, with lemon, a large iced caramel macchiato, a large double shot with cream, a large black coffee, a large iced latte.....and a small hot chocolate. ::Barista: Will that be all for you? ::Kenji: Yes, mam. They pull to the next window as Matt leaps up from his sleep. ::Matt: Hot chocolate! Donnie jolts and his pen falls into the spot between the two seats. He looks visibly annoyed. ::Matt: Woops! Wait, how did I get here? Did Kenji carry me? Princess style carry? Kenji rolls his eyes and Danielle rubs her head. ::Danielle: I carried you. ::Matt: Princess style? Danielle groans while Ashlee uses her telekinesis to retrieve the pen and toss it to Donnie. ::Donnie: Oh.....thank you. ::Ashlee: Telekinesis has many surprising uses. Danielle chuckles and Kenji looks slightly disturbed as the window opens. ::Barista: Here are your drinks, honey. ::Kenji: Thank you. Kenji takes the drinks and Danielle hands them out to everyone as they pull out, Tommy yawning and slowly waking up. ::Matt: That woman had a total Kenji-boner. Danielle laughs while she takes a sip of her drink, causing her to snort. Everyone else, intrigued, looks back at Matt. ::Matt: She was super-smiley toward him, her voice was TOTALLY flirty, and she called him honey despite being around the same age. ::Danielle: Wow. I wouldn't ever use THAT terminology, but Matt's right. ::Tommy: I hate to say it, but it sounds to me like she had a Kenji-boner. ::Ashlee: Aww! ::Donnie:.........I can see it. Matt smirks while Kenji shrugs. ::Kenji: I'm flattered but not interested. In anyone. ::Matt: You're asexual? I didn't freakin' know that! ::Kenji: We've known each other for 5 months, Matt. And everyone else knows. Matt scoffs before looking around to see everyone nod. ::Matt: Shiiiiiit. ::Tommy: You fucked up, Matt. I'm not especially surprised, though. ::Donnie: To be fair.....we all know each other a bit too well. Everyone makes a grunt of agreement except for Ashlee. ::Ashlee: I think it's sweet! We're like a family. ::Danielle: I've seen worse families. ::Ashlee: That's the spirit! I think. Tommy squeezes Ashlee as they drive back to their house. ---- Matt is sitting in his bed on the phone, talking to Alex. ::Matt: No, you hang up. Danielle overhears and rolls her eyes. ::Matt: No, you! Danielle makes a slit your throat motion to Kenji, who shows a small smile. ::Matt: I didn't hang up either! Kenji sighs and gets up, going outside with the others while Danielle stays put, writing something in a notebook. ::Matt: Okay, bye hon! Matt hangs up and walks into the living room, Danielle glaring at him. ::Matt: Don't cry Dani, I'm sure there's a girl for you out there somewhere. ::Danielle: Do you seriously think I was jealous? ::Matt: I wouldn't blame you. Ash and Tommy, me and Alex....so much romance! ::Danielle: I've been in a relationship before. Right now, I'm good with focusing on being a hero. ::Matt: Hey, what ever happened to you and Krystal? ::Danielle: Having a one-night stand with someone doesn't mean you and them get together! Why do people keep thinking that?! Matt shrugs and sits down on the couch, sitting opposite of her. ::Matt: What's really worth fighting for then? ::Danielle: My mother is a spiteful, unsupportive woman....but she taught me the affect one person can have on the world. If we take down D'Angelo & Sons and rescue all these poor people......that's being a real hero. What I've wanted since I was a kid. ::Matt: Wait....I have an important question. ::Danielle: Is it really important? ::Matt: Of course! Danielle motions for him to continue. ::Matt: Did you ever use your powers to fuck with your parents? Like Matilda? Danielle sighs but before she can reply a witty retort, the two both hear a loud explosion from the backyard and the ground shakes. ::Matt: I'd say that this conv- Danielle leaps up and runs outside, Matt shrugging and following her outside. They see that everyone is safe, but that a small spaceship has crashed in their backyard. ::Tommy: This never happened when I was living in Greenland. Ashlee eagerly runs up to it, the others chasing after her. ::Danielle: Ash!!! ::Donnie:......Oh crap. Kenji sighs. ::Matt: This looks less like a UFO than I expected. ::Tommy: Don't go ins- Using her telekinesis, she pops the twisted and firey door off the ship and walks inside, disregarding everyone else's warnings. ::Tommy: Goddamn it. ::Ashlee: Come in, guys! ::Tommy: B- ::Ashlee: Get in here! Looking uncertain but also not willing to face Ashlee's wrath, they all enter the spaceship to see an absolutely mangled control panel next to a broken window. Matt notices a stasis pod and walks up to it, a green fog blocking what's inside. He wipes the top of the glass, revealing Ciriesta's face. ::Matt: This is some Aliens ''shit right here, guys. ''They all head toward the pod and look at her as she lays unconcious in the tight little pod. ::Danielle: Now let's not do anything br- Matt flips the red switch idly. ::Danielle: Am I the only sane person here? ::Tommy: I want to sleep in a bed tonight so uh.....no answer. The pod hatch swings open, the others stepping back as the green gas quickly dissipates once it's released into the open air. They then see Ciriesta wake up and cough hard, looking around at the crew near her and having a shocked expression on her face. ::Ciriesta: Thomas? They all turn to Tommy curiously, who shrugs. ---- Ciriesta wakes up on the couch and rubs her head, groaning as she looks around and remembers what happened, sighing to herself. ::Ciriesta: Oh.........greetings. Everyone looks at a loss for words, ESPECIALLY Tommy, who is standing close to Ashlee. ::Tommy: I swear that I have no clue who this woman is, Ash, I d- ::Ashlee: Oh, I believe you, sweetie. Calm down. Tommy lets out a sigh as Ciriesta sits up and breathes heavily, clearly uncomfortable, physically and socially. ::Ciriesta: My name is Ciriesta. ::Matt: And my name is Ziggy Stardust. Let's be real, lady. Danielle punches Matt in the shoulder, hard. ::Danielle: I apologize for how disfunctional my allies and I are.....my name is Danielle Parker. ::Ciriesta: It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Parker. Ciriesta reaches and shakes Danielle's hand. ::Danielle: You can call me Dani. Matt snickers and Donnie rolls his eyes at his friend. ::Ciriesta: And the rest of you are? ::Tommy: I think you know me... ::Ashlee: Ashlee Murphy. Ash for short! ::Matt: Matt Bosh. ::Donnie: Uh....Donnie Fox. Hi. ::Kenji: Kenji Yamamoto. ::Ciriesta: It's a pleasure to meet you all. And I thank you for bringing me in. But I need to get back to my ship, now. ::Donnie: Well...um.... ::Matt: It's wrecked. ::Danielle: Completely and totally. Ciriesta bites her lip and gets up, grunting from the pain. ::Ciriesta: I can repair i- ::Matt: SUPER wrecked, lady. Incredibly wrecked. So wrecked there's no saving it. ::Ciriesta: Oh. Ashlee sits down on the edge of the couch. ::Ashlee: I'm sorry about your ship, I truly am. But we gotta know how you knew Tommy. ::Ciriesta: Well...err... She stands up and rubs her temples. ::Ciriesta: I need to explain some things. It's a long story. ::Kenji: We can be patient. He looks at Matt who yawns. ::Kenji: Most of us, at the least. ::Ciriesta: I'm a cosmic deity. Donnie's eyes widen while the others aren't super surprised. ::Donnie:............................................Wow. ::Ciriesta: I expected a little more surprise from earthlings. ::Matt: Eh. Donnie looks at the others, bewildered. ::Matt: We're not exactly your normal earthlings. ::Danielle: I have telekinesis, so... ::Ashlee: Me too! :Tommy: I shoot things. ::Kenji: I'm an expert in several ma- ::Matt: He punches things. Kenji glares at Matt, who conjures a purple flame around his hand. ::Matt: Magic. Which is objectively, the best power. ::Donnie: Uh.....special training. But this is a bit surprising.....especially for you, Ash. You freak out around heroes. ::Ashlee: Well, all due respect to Ciri, I don't know if she's a hero or not. Donnie shrugs and lays back. ::Ciriesta: I could be viewed as a hero. But I don't like to be obnoxious about it. Matt looks sheepish. ::Ciriesta: As a cosmic deity, I cruise around the multiverse, through time and space......one such time I visited was 2026.....in New York City. ::Ashlee: Time travel? Wow! ::Ciriesta: It's a rather routine thing for me, to be honest. In that time I witnessed Thomas, among the rest of your group.....except for one. Everyone looks shocked and motions for her to continue. ::Ciriesta: Wait! Disregard that! The crash.....the stasis.....it's messing with my mental stability. No one should know too much about their own future. ::Matt: Got it, Doc Brown. Ciriesta looks confused. ::Tommy: I guess the intergalactic video store never got Back to the Future. ::Matt: Who the hell uses a video store in 2016? Tommy glares at Matt while Ashlee rubs his shoulder. ::Danielle: Look, if Ciri says we don't need to know.....she's probably right. ::Kenji: It's not right to mess with destiny. I'm with you. ::Donnie: Yeah......I agree..... ::Matt: Look, I wanna know if I die! ::Tommy: Me too. ::Ashlee: I couldn't bare to lose one of you.....especially Tommy. If there's a chance we can stop it, we should take that chance! ::Danielle: That's sweet, Ash, but- Ciriesta then faints and her head crashes onto the floor. ::Matt: Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit. They all rush toward her unconcious body. ---- We see the wrecked ship inside a containment unit, several D'Angelo & Sons scientists studying the ship from outside the large box and clearly wanting to get up close to it. '' ::'Scientist #1': This is stunning. ::'Scientist #2': Eh, I come from the future. Alien ships are like cabs, except less iffy and gross. ''The first scientist looks curiously at the other when a slimey-looking man in a lab coat with glasses rudely steps in between them. ::Scientist #1: Dr. Lesticia? ::Dr. Lesticia: Yes, obviously. Out of the way. The two step back, clearly frightened by the rather silly looking middle-aged scientist. ::Dr. Lesticia: An alien ship....and it's all ours. Wonderful. ::Scientist #2: Are you sure you don't want to call Cross about this? Lesticia turns to the second scientist and gives him a painful glare, the scientist backing up slowly. ::Dr. Lesticia: Cross is gone. But I did call our new management....whoever that ends up being. The second scientist lets out a sigh of relief while the first scientist looks shocked regarding Cross being "gone". ::Intercom: Mr. D'Angelo has arrived and requests council with Dr. Lesticia. Everyone in the room stops and looks up at the intercom when they hear that D'Angelo is in the building, especially Lesticia. '' ::'Dr. Lesticia': Get to work! ''Bolting out of the room, Lesticia sits down in a wooden chair and pulls a second chair close to it for D'Angelo. Soon after, D'Angelo arrives in the room, dressed casually. ::Dr. Lesticia: Sir....what do we owe this honor to? ::D'Angelo: Francis, right? ::Dr. Lesticia: Yes, sir. I worked alongside Dr. Menoit for a time before.... ::D'Angelo: I recall. Following his untimely death, I transferred you here as a district manager under William Cross. ::Dr. Lesticia: Yes, sir. ::D'Angelo: Cross is dead. Lesticia is clearly happy but tries to fake some sort of frown. ::D'Angelo: I'm not an idiot, Francis. You hated Cross deeply, just as Menoit did. That's why Cross murdered him. Lesticia looks shocked and apalled at the news about his mentor's death. ::D'Angelo: Cross was emotionally compromised. A sobbing miserable fool who lived based on sappy motivations. You and I and Menoit were and are focused on progression. Perfection. I, culturally and socially, you scientifically. ::Dr. Lesticia: I.........thank you, sir. ::D'Angelo: There are going to be some changes within the structure of the company. I've realized how foolish I've been, trying to use minions and using my true resources as a last resort. No more failure. The combat division is under my direct control, and I'm bringing his division back. And you're in charge. ::Dr. Lesticia: Wow, I.....wow. ::D'Angelo: Now then, I've heard of something alien related? I'd like to get this done with before brunch. Lesticia points D'Angelo toward the wrecked space ship, D'Angelo looking thoroughly uninterested and unsurprised at it. ::Dr. Lesticia: Right away, sir. The laser cannons we've recently developed have been trained to track any odd objects or creatures.....this was invented in case we dealt with F.A.N.T, but it also caught this spaceship making it's way over Earth. And it automatically shot the ship down. I was alerted about that soon after. ::D'Angelo: So you killed an alien and got a scrap pile? D'Angelo sits down in the chair and stares at Lesticia, who seems incredibly nervous. ::Dr. Lesticia: N-no, sir. The ship is the least interesting part....it also came with something else. This intrigues D'Angelo as Lesticia gets up and motions for D'Angelo to follow him. He leads D'Angelo forward to the stasis pod, fogged up by the green gas. ::D'Angelo: I've never been a big fan of patience, Lesticia. ::Dr. Lesticia: Oh, well... Lesticia wipes the top of the glass, revealing Ciriesta who is unconcious. ::D'Angelo: Humanoid alien woman.....anything special about her? ::Dr. Lesticia: I've not tested anything about her, sir, for safety's sake. As you and I both know, aliens can be dangerous. D'Angelo smirks and without saying anything, opens the hatch door, the gas dissipating into the open air. ::Dr. Lesticia: Sir! D'Angelo crinkles his nose and eyebrows, motioning for Lesticia to leave. ::Dr. Lesticia: I....uh....well......of course, sir. Lesticia quickly leaves, looking terrified as D'Angelo steps back. We then see Lesticia, who is walking away. ::Dr. Lesticia: Hmmph....idiot is going to get himself killed and then the position of CEO will be open for the taking... We then see the DAS-001 flying down the hallway and knocking Lesticia out of the way, heading into the room. '' ::'D'Angelo': We'll see just how dangerous our mystery alien is.....DAS-001, turn on chip function. ''The chip on DAS-001's neck makes some static as D'Angelo gets out the controller for it and makes his exit from the room. ::D'Angelo: Wake up.... Ciriesta then coughs several times before waking up, groaning as she gets up from her pod. ::D'Angelo: Good morning. Ciriesta rubs her head and gets on guard as she sees the imposing android. ::D'Angelo: Don't pay any attention to this old thing. I call it the DAS, it acts under my control....that chip is how I talk through it. ::Ciriesta: T-that's incredibly advanced technology for the year 2016. ::D'Angelo: Well, honey, you see, I'm not from then. And from what you said, it seems like we're both displaced in this awful time. ::Ciriesta: It seems so. My name is Ciriesta....and you are? ::D'Angelo: That doesn't concern you, dear. ::Ciriesta: I am always polite. Even toward my enemies. It's just how I am. But I am no dear, and you're going to tell me your name or I'll force you to. Trust me, I don't want to. D'Angelo scoffs through the chip. ::D'Angelo: Try me. Ciriesta sighs and throws one of her STARS at the ground, creating a spark that ignites into a flame. D'Angelo obnoxiously laughs. ::D'Angelo: I bet you were born into power. Some of us work for it. The DAS-001 lifts Ciriesta up with telekinesis and throws her into the wall, knocking her onto the ground and leaving her stunned. ::Ciriesta: A power grudge? When you've lived as long as I do.....the things humans fight about seem childish. Growling, the DAS-001 creates a sword of energy and dashes forward at an inhuman speed, trying to slash against her. Ciriesta, however, reacts quickly and uses her STARS blade to block the hit, immolating the energy blade. ::D'Angelo: I...you.... ::Ciriesta: Stay down. Ciriesta creates a small flaming meteorite out of the STARS and blasts it at the DAS-001's chest, tearing through it and causing the android to shut down. ::Ciriesta: Whoever is still out there, let me out, now. I don't want to shed any more blood. I don't enjoy it. Lesticia runs toward the door to open it but D'Angelo swats his hand, the doctor looking sheepish. ::Dr. Lesticia (whispering): Sir, the intercom inside the room can be rigged to release stunning gas from a controller. It'll cloud her mind and memories for a time period. ::D'Angelo '(whispering): You're going to do that. Then, you have your fun with her. Then, your surgeons will put in a bomb inside of her. Fix the ship, send her straight toward this. ::'Ciriesta: Last warning! D'Angelo gives Lesticia a piece of paper with the Special Ops' address on it. ::D'Angelo (whispering): Do this correctly and you keep your job. Maybe even get a budget raise. ::Dr. Lesticia: Yes, sir! D'Angelo rolls his eyes and walks away, Lesticia pressing a button and releasing the gas into the room. Ciriesta charges toward the door and knocks Lesticia, who's against the door, onto the ground. However, the gas hits too fast and incapacitates her. ::D'Angelo: Killing two birds with one stone. Or bomb. D'Angelo smiles and walks forward through the facility. ---- They all rush toward Ciriesta, unsure of how to progress. ::Matt: If anyone here is secretly a really awesome doctor, now would be the time to tell us! ::Danielle: I think everyone here is more inclined to punch people then save them.....but fainting means she's either shocked or stressed. ::Donnie: Or she's gonna die horribly.... They all stare at Donnie, terrified. ::Donnie: Sorry. Kenji picks her up and sets her down on the couch. ::Matt: Well, that's a start. Kenji shrugs while Ashlee gets out her phone. ::Tommy: What are you doing, Ash? ::Ashlee: Calling Helen! She's saved all of us at least once... ::Matt: Not exactly a combat medic, but- ::Danielle: F.A.N.T has a giant infirmary. ::Matt: Why do I keep forgetting obvious things? ::Donnie: Maybe the magic is eating away at your sanity.... Matt looks terrified as he gazes at Donnie. ::Donnie: Sorry. Ashlee dials Rizzo's phone and she quickly answers. ::Rizzo: Yes, Ms. Murphy? Please tell me none of you are shot. ::Ashlee: Well, no. But a pretty alien woman landed in our backyard, saw our futures, and fainted when we started arguing. We see Rizzo inside her office, as she sighs and rubs her head. ::Rizzo: I'll send immediate transport for you and the "pretty alien woman". ::Ashlee: Thank you! ::Rizzo: It's no problem, Ms. Murphy. Rizzo hangs up as Ashlee puts her phone away, content. Everyone stares at her. ::Ashlee: Oh! Forgot to put it on speaker.....woops. Anyways, she's going to send over a truck for us and Ciri. They all sigh in relief. ---- We see Ashlee sitting in the infirmary waiting room, comic book in hand. Tommy walks out from the infirmary and heads toward her. ::Tommy: I didn't know you liked comics.....not surprised, though. Ashlee looks up and smiles at her boyfriend. ::Ashlee: I've always fancied myself as a Captain Marvel. Not enough super-women out there. ::Tommy: After meeting you, I agree. ::Ashlee: You're always sweet, Tommy, but today it's moreso......I'm not stupid. What's up with Ciri? Tommy groans and sits next to her. ::Tommy: She's got a bomb inside her. Ashlee's mouth opens but nothing comes out, expressing a look of pure shock. ::Ashlee: A bomb?! ::Tommy: Now, Ash- ::Ashlee: A bomb?!!!! ::Tommy: An X-Ray revealed it. She's in surgery now. Don't worry Ash, she'll be fine. Rizzo has the finest surgeons and bomb difusers in the country here. Which is honestly a bit disturbing. ::Ashlee: A bomb??!?!??!?!? ::Tommy: Just trying to make some light out of this.... ::Ashlee: How did she? Why? Are they going to? Tommy kisses her spontaneously. She looks surprised at first, but then relaxes and the two stay like that for a few seconds before he pulls away. ::Ashlee: Wow! ::Tommy: Uh.....yeah. ::Ashlee: I'm usually the one who starts the spontaneous and cute kisses... ::Tommy: I just hate to see you worried. Ashlee blushes and hugs him. ::Tommy: Everyone on the team and everything we deal with is so incredibly fucked up. We all have messed up and crazy pasts. You're the only thing in my life that's just perfect and completely okay. Beautiful. The only person I can completely rely on. And.....and I never had that before meeting you, Ash. I know a cosmic deity with a bomb in her chest seems TERRIFYING and it is, but we can get through it. That's what you'd tell me, I think. ::Ashlee:.......You're right! We have to keep positive! Tommy grins in reply and Ashlee squeezes him. ::Ashlee: People ask me what my background is like, and how I got here. But I think that's not important for me....it's what happened here that really matters. And that makes me so, incredibly happy because you're the most handsome man in the world when you smile, and you're smiling right now. Tommy scratches his neck. ::Tommy: Yeah.....I guess I am smiling. It's nice, for once. She pecks his cheek and they sit there together, awaiting news of how Ciriesta is doing. ---- The Special Ops, alongside Rizzo, are standing in Ciriesta's infirmary room as she wakes up. ::Ciriesta: Umm........hello? ::Ashlee: Hi!!! Rizzo shows a small smile before walking up to Ciriesta and shaking her hand. ::Rizzo: I'm Helen Rizzo, director of F.A.N.T. You're the pretty alien woman? Ashlee blushes and they all smile. ::Ciriesta: Well.....yes. Ciriesta. It's a pleasure to meet you, Director Rizzo. But, all due respect, where am I? And why? ::Rizzo: The F.A.N.T HQ in Washington, DC. I've heard what happened to you and who you are. While my agents were talking to you, you fainted and they took you here immediately. We took some tests and learned that you had a bomb implanted in your chest. They all expect shock but see Ciriesta is pretty unaffected. ::Ashlee: A bomb!!! ::Ciriesta: I've lived longer than anyone on Earth. Death does not scare me, as I have watched many people and suns die. A bomb in my chest is just one way to leave. ::Matt: Well, shiiiiit. That's deep. ::Donnie: I dunno.....I like that idea.... ::Danielle: Me too. Kenji nods in approval. ::Matt: What the hell, no one lives forever anyways. ::Tommy:........Maybe not knowing our future is for the best. ::Ashlee: But- Tommy kisses her deeply, causing her to smile. ::Ashlee: Fine. Ciriesta breathes a sigh of relief. ::Ciriesta: I'm glad you all agree. Wait... Ciriesta then sees all that happened to her when she crashed in a brief flashback. ::Ciriesta: I know how I got like this. I was flying in my ship, when I was shot down....I woke up in a bleak, metal, dimly lit room. Everyone looks at each other. ::Ciriesta: A superpowered android attacked me....I tore through it easily enough, but it was being controlled by someone. They released gas into the room, and then I was knocked out. ::Rizzo: Do you know where you got shot down in? ::Ciriesta: Of course. The coordinates wer- Rizzo hands her a paper. ::Matt: You can't remember coordinates? ::Rizzo: I'm an agent, Matt, not a Marine. Matt shrugs and the others shake their heads. Ciriesta hands Rizzo the paper. ::Rizzo: That means it was the outskirts of New York.... ::Kenji: The perfect location for a D'Angelo & Sons fortress. They all nod and Rizzo looks intrigued. ::Rizzo: This could be a real lead everyone, this is no fortress we've been to already. They all cheer and Ciriesta weakly smiles. ::Ciriesta: I'm glad I could've been of use, friends. ::Ashlee: Let's do this! Rizzo shakes her head and they all look curious to hear why. ::Rizzo: This is dangerous, Special Ops. If they can take down a deity then I'm not sending you all there. I'm saving you for the big fight, and this is just one big stepping stone. ::Donnie: 5 of us is stronger than one of you, mam.....what if you get killed? ::Rizzo: Everyone dies eventually, Mr. Fox. It's like our new friend said. I'll have my engineers retrieve and repair your ship....Carter will like this job. Until then, you should get some rest. You included, Ms. Ciriesta. Ciriesta nods and yawns, laying back on her bed. The others sigh and make noises of agreement, heading out of the room alongside Rizzo. ---- We see Rizzo driving down the road alone in a red sports car, headed to the original crash site of Ciriesta's ship. '' ::'Rizzo': I swear, if this is a dead en- ::'Car': I'm detecting a weapon up ahead, Director Rizzo. ::'Rizzo': Well then. ''Rizzo looks up and sees the laser cannon tracking and scanning the car. ::Rizzo: Let's hope that thing doesn't catch me. Rizzo steps on the gas and boosts ahead, the laser cannon frantically trying to get a grip on her location. ::Rizzo: Come and get me. Rizzo then steps on the break pedal abrupty, the laser cannon focusing on her. As it fires, she blasts off again, the cannon blasting lasers repeatedly to try and shoot her down. ::Car: Mam, you're reaching dangerously high levels of sp- ::Rizzo: I don't care!! She then does a U-turn and drives forward at high speeds, tearing through the laser cannon, which falls to the ground, broken. ::Car: The vehicle has sustained a decent amount of damage, some functions may be limited. ::Rizzo: That's fine. I'll have it fixed up when I get back, but for now... Rizzo gets out of her car and walks forward, spotting a small facility right next to a large circle of scorched grass. ::Rizzo: Hmmph. Cautiously walking forward, she takes out a gun that resembles a pistol and her eyes dart around, looking for any more traps. She eventually realizes the coast is clear and dashes to the door, which has no handle. ::Door: Conducting full body scan... Rizzo pulls out the gun and blasts it at the door, revealing that it blasts energy rather than bullets, easily tearing through the defenses. ::Rizzo: I'm realizing that giving engineering a funding boost was the right idea. Rizzo runs through the door and finds it to be strangely absent, clearly having less soldiers than the other bases. ::Rizzo: Come out now or I tear through you like I did with your fancy door. Instantly, a bunch of scientists dash out of the rooms and put their hands up. ::Rizzo: Huh. Rizzo keeps her energy gun out while she gets her phone and calls someone. ::Rizzo: Hernandez, I'm going to need some back-up to transport these D'Angelo & Sons scientists to jail. ::Hernandez: Right away, mam. ::Rizzo: Thank you. Rizzo hangs up as the scientists all groan in disappointment. ::Rizzo: Be glad you aren't going to have to get the same treatment your boss is.... ::Scientist: He's in the back room! The other scientists glare at him and he shrugs. ::Rizzo: I'll make sure you get a pack of cigarettes before they lock you up. He grins and Rizzo makes her way past them, keeping her gun ready just to be safe as she enters the back room. ::Scientist #2: Can't believe you sold Lesticia out! ::Scientist: You're just jealous I got a pack! Rizzo enters the back room to see a number of empty containment cells, Lesticia sitting in a chair at the end of the hall, a needle in his arm filled with purplish-red blood. ::Rizzo: Put down the needle or I shoot you down. Lesticia shakes nervously, taking out the needle as some of the odd blood spills onto the ground. ::Rizzo: Good. Now, hands up. Lesticia puts his hands up and suddenly blasts one of the STARS at Rizzo, knocking her to the ground, causing her to drop the gun, and burning her. ::Rizzo: Fuck! Lesticia smirks and laughs putting his hands down to his waist. ::Lesticia: I've never been very strong. Rizzo reaches for the gun, but Lesticia blasts another one of the STARS at her hand, burning it and sending her arm reeling back in pain. ::Lesticia: The only joy that's ever been in my life is science....it was people like Cross that got strength, that got to lead, no matter how much sense it made. Rizzo backs up against the wall, her hand near her pocket. ::Lesticia: We took a small sample from the alien's blood....and it's stunning. Her biology is a marvel compared to humans.....enhanced strength and durability, not to mention the cosmic power over these weapons. Finally, things are how they should be. Cross is done for.....I have my own division.....and true power. ::Rizzo: William Cross, for the short time I knew him, was a murderer and an enemy of F.A.N.T. But he had a reasonable motivation. He had some good in him. I spared him a miserable fate for that. But I have no sympathy for someone with power envy like you. ::Lesticia: As if anyone needs to show me sympathy! Not even D'Angelo can handle the cosmic power at work....soon this entire company will be mine. Once I kill the director of F.A.N.T, everyone else can either run or deal with this alien power. ::Rizzo: I'm going to die one day, just like everyone else will. But I'm not dying from a snake like you. Rizzo grabs a pistol from her pocket swiftly and shoots it at Lesticia's side, hitting him and knocking him back into the wall. '' ::'Rizzo': You might have deity blood, but nothing beats a pistol. ''Slowly getting up, she grunts at the pain from being burned but doesn't give up, charging toward Lesticia. ::Lesticia: You idiot! Lesticia creates a shield of STARS around himself, scorching her and protecting himself. ::Lesticia: You may be a leader, but all you do is hold the world back. D'Angelo & Sons is built for progression....ignoring the politics, ignoring the superheroes. We build our own wonders. Rizzo puts her gun back and crawls forward, groaning in pain. Lesticia laughs to himself before creating a blade from the STARS and preparing to slash through Rizzo and cut her in half. ::Rizzo: You don't want progress.....you want power. Rizzo flips around and gets out her pistol, firing it into the blade and destroying it as well. Leaping up, she kicks him into the wall and holds the gun to his neck. ::Lesticia: But....but I had.....but.... ::Rizzo: You've had the blood for a few hours, she's had it for a lifetime. You have a small sample, she has all of it running through her veins. You got sloppy because you were gloating, which allowed me to fake pain and surprise you. Any good soldier knows that you should never get cocky, and the way you're acting, cocky is an understatement. ::Lesticia: But.....ugh!! ::Rizzo: And you're not a good leader. And definitely not a good soldier. Rizzo fires the gun at his head, giving him a concussion and knocking him unconcious but not killing him due to the sheer power of Ciriesta's blood. ::Rizzo: This is over. Rizzo steps on the needle and crushes it, dragging Lesticia out as she leaves the room to arrest the scientists. ---- The Special Ops, Rizzo, and Ciriesta all walk into the HQ garage, Ashlee excitedly covering Ciriesta's eyes. Once inside, she takes her hand off and Ciriesta sees her ship repaired. ::Ciriesta:.....I.......I can't think of anything to say. Thank you so much. I owe you all a great debt, and you're all friends in my eyes for saving a woman you barely knew. ::Ashlee: It's what friends do! ::Danielle: You helped us out a lot, Ciri. Ciriesta smiles at Danielle and walks up to her ship, running her hand over the cold steel of the outside. ::Rizzo: Ms. Parker and Ms. Murphy aren't wrong. The information you've provided us with will undoubtedly help. As such, I've had my engineers upgrade your ship a bit. The control panel is fixed, but the shields and weapon systems are much stronger. As strong as we can make them. ::Ciriesta: Thank you, Director Rizzo. I've met many mortals over the years, but you all have proved to be some of the best. They all let out a resounding "yeah" as she walks into her spaceship, starting it up and beginning to fly away, waving to them from the glass. ::Tommy: I never thought I'd meet a future space goddess, but that wasn't bad. ::Ashlee: That was great! ::Danielle: Well, we have a friend in space. ::Rizzo: And a D'Angelo & Sons higher-up. ::Kenji: We learned important lessons from her. ::Donnie: Yeah......even though we know a bit of our future.....for now....I'm happy. ::Matt: I'll miss Constelia. They all stare at her, expecting to learn that he was joking. ::Matt: What? Everyone laughs and walks away as Matt looks confused. We then see Ciriesta breaking through the atmosphere and entering space once more. ::Control Panel: We are currently leaving Earth. ::Ciriesta: Yes, I'm aware, control panel. It's sad to know that they'll change so much.....but it's just a part of life. It's my job to watch stars go out. It's a sad job, but it's one I'll always be with, and that I must accept. ::Control Panel: I've recieved a message for you from Leo, mam. Ciriesta shows a small smile. ::Ciriesta: Play it. Ciriesta then flies off into space, to have more adventures of her own. ---- Lesticia is shown laying back on his bed, looking agitated as he rests in the bright cell. '' ::'Guard #1': Finally, he shuts up! ::'Guard #2': Seriously, I'm glad he realized those weird star fireballs don't work on the cell wall. Makes our job a lot easier. ''The first guard nods and they see Rizzo walk toward the cell and move out of the way. ::Guard #1: Mam. Rizzo motions for them and they open the cell silently, moving out of the way. Rizzo walks inside the room and Lesticia leaps to action. ::Lesticia: Finally, you bitch! Lesticia runs toward Rizzo, who casually shoots at his side. ::Lesticia: Oww! He falls to the ground, writhing in pain as Rizzo sits down on the ratty bed. ::Rizzo: The blood is wearing off, Francis Lesticia. Next time getting shot won't be so fun. Lesticia looks up at Rizzo with an "oh shit" look on his face. ::Rizzo: I've done my research. ::Lesticia: D'Angelo will come for me! ::Rizzo: The failure who lost invaluable alien blood? Doubt it. Lesticia tries to come up with a retort but realizes he has none. ::Rizzo: Well then. Rizzo pulls out a piece of paper and a marker. ::Rizzo: You worked directly under D'Angelo, do you know where the main fortress in this universe is? ::Lesticia: Fuck off. Rizzo shoots him in the chest again. ::Lesticia: GODDAMN IT! Rizzo hands him the paper and marker. ::Rizzo: Once the blood's effects wear off, a bullet will kill you and I'll get rid of your body without anyone knowing. Last warning. Grumbling, Lesticia writes down the address of the main fortress and hands the paper to her. ::Lesticia: I'll find a way out of here! I'll show you all!! Rizzo rolls her eyes and leaves the cell but grins when she looks down at the address of the final fortress. ::Rizzo: We're coming for you, D'Angelo. As she walks away, the guards move in front of the cell, Lesticia screaming in anger. ---- 10 YEARS IN THE FUTURE... We see a high-tech version of New York City, the skyscrapers shining brightly, primarily a large D'ANGELO & SONS building, as we see the mucked up streets, a fire burning in the alley. ::Man: I remember when I saw someone take down a DAS... We see inside the alley, the average looking man talking to a 30-year old Kenji. ::Kenji: I've been fighting this war for a while.....only saw that happen once. ::Man: It was a long story. But, long story short, a group of freedom fighters were there. Fired all they had at it, and it burst into flames. ::Kenji: Hmm....that is why I never give up hope. No matter how dark things seem. ::Man: But D'Angelo....rebuilt it. Better. Stronger. More....conspicuous. Kenji turns to the man after the suspicious comment as the man fires a blast of energy through Kenji's chest, instantly killing him. ::Man: That felt nice. First Special Op down, now for the others. The man presses a button on his wrist, revealing his red eyes and chip, showing that he's a highly advanced DAS. The episode ends with the DAS disappearing into the darkness. Reception TBA Trivia TBA